<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exploring the City by ApexMiraculousReader1930</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955355">Exploring the City</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApexMiraculousReader1930/pseuds/ApexMiraculousReader1930'>ApexMiraculousReader1930</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, Miraculously my first fanfic for this show, Multi, No Plot, Original Kwamis, Original heroes - Freeform, Self-Insert, finally contributing, fluff with no plot?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApexMiraculousReader1930/pseuds/ApexMiraculousReader1930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During patrol, Apex picks up the sweet smell of hot chocolate. Upon following the scent she ends up at Marinette's balcony and many of the other previous miraculous holders.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hot Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold. That was what one would describe the weather that night. Apex was just about to finish her patrol when a certain smell wafted through the air. Because of her heightened sense of smell, the lynx heroine located the source to a small balcony decorated with fairy lights, potted plants, and two deck chairs.</p><p>From her spot behind the balcony, she saw no one else and thought it would be safe to investigate. And yes of course she was curious but that was ONLY because of her kwami's behavior. Lyn was not the easiest to talk to mainly because all that comes from his mouth is sarcasm,but it was still fun to argue and banter with the small god.</p><p>He may be the kwami of truth, but he is definitely not transparent all the time. Still, it was because of him that Apex got to visit Marinette's balcony an– the sound of a trapdoor swung open. The heroine whipped around to see the girl coming out of the floor of the roof. The two stared for about a minute before Apex cleared her throat saying,  "*ahem* Sorry if I am disrupting your evening". Marinette's face went from calm to panic in a flash. "Is something wrong? Is there danger near? Is there an Akuma?" (If I were being honest, she looks kinda cute when she's worried)Apex thought. "No, not now anyways" she watched the girl relax as she held a tray with two mugs filled with hot chocolate. She eyed the tray almost wanting to ask for a mug.<br/>
"You can have one!"<br/>
"Uh n-no it's fine I–"<br/>
"I insist. Besides I can make more for Chat when he gets here." Marinette proceeded to place a hot mug into the hero's gloved hands."You know Chat Noir? I mean personally?" Her eyebrows shot up as the baker girl explained how she and Chat Noir became friends, "–And that's why he always comes back." Apex chuckled at the story and slowly sips on her half-empty mug.</p><p>She swallowed the remaining liquid and Mari went back inside the trapdoor to put the mugs away. Just as she left, Chat Noir landed on the balcony. His eyes landed on Apex sitting on one of the deck chairs. Luminous green eyes peered into bright silver eyes before the concentration was broken by the girl's return. "I brought cookies!" she cheered. Her smile softened when noticed Chat.<br/>
"Hey, Minou" she said<br/>
He replied, "Good evening, Mari" and bowed to kiss her hand. She removed her hand from his grasp and pushed his face away playfully, rolling her eyes. Meanwhile, Apex is watching the scene in front of her with wide pupils and a gaping mouth. She remained speechless for some time. With her attention still on Chat, Marinette asked him, "Hot chocolate?"<br/>
So on that cold night, two heroes and a civilian enjoy each other's company and their hot chocolate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alya's Cup o Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Apex is on patrol tonight and Alya manages to "convince" the heroine to join her for tea... which later became an interview.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Between school and swimming, Apex was rather tired from her civilian schedule. However, running on the rooftops in her supersuit  was a great way to relieve the stress from day to day. or should I say 'night to night'. She mentally laughed at her own joke and continued her jog through the Parisian night.<br/>
She jumped over chimneys and gaps between the snowy roofs like her animal counterpart. When she ran for about 30 minutes she stopped, panting heavily, as she regained her strength.<br/>
"HEY! YOU!" Came a shrill cry. Apex's ears twitched as they tried to locate the source. They found the target and the hero's cat-like eyes landed on a certain brunette haired girl's balcony.<br/>
Apex alighted onto the girl's balcony, her questioning silver eyes peering into sparkling brown ones. The girl only giggled and bit her lip, barely preventing a fangirl squeal. When nothing was said the hero asked, "Do you need anything ma'am?" </p><p> This seemed to snap the brunette out of her trance before clearing her throat to say, "Nothing really. I was about to ask if you, Apex, would like to join me for some tea." She had a wide grin on her face. Apex could sense a mischievous plan behind that cheery demeanor.<br/>
She eyed her carefully when she asked, "Is it safe?" The brown haired reporter was taken aback as she she answered<br/>
"Psh! Girl, of course tea is safe!"<br/>
"But isn't having a superhero around dangerous?"<br/>
She retorted, "Not with you around. Come on!" Alya then began practically dragging the hero from the balcony and into her apartment house. </p><p> "Good evening, Ladyblog! Tonight we have a special guest with us, and yes you guessed it, Ladybug and Chat Noir's new 'partner in crime', Apex!"<br/>
The two were facing each other on opposite sides of the table, with the camera now on Apex. The hero had a sort of poker face but a pink tinged her cheeks from embarrassment . She cleared her throat", "*ahem* I don't mean to be rude, but I was promised tea?" 
 "And tea you shall have!" <br/>
" So, Apex, I have a few questions to ask you, if you don't mind that is." Alya said while pouring the tea into two cups and still recording live.<br/>
The hero shook her head, "Not at all. Fire away", and waved a hand dismissively. She quietly thanked her for the tea and took her cup.<br/>
"So as the new guardian of Paris,..."</p><p> The questions kept coming and the answers flowed just as easily. Many people asked some questions from the live chat and the rest Alya covered. Apex answered all of them as swiftly and truthfully as she possibly could without exposing her identity.<br/>
When the live video ended, Alya was ecstatic and very content with the experience. The brunette satisfied with the surprise interview, saw the lynx heroine out.<br/>
She opened the door that led to the balcony as the December air rushed in,shivering as she did not have a sweater.<br/>
"Thank you for you time, Apex" the reporter said, rubbing her arms to keep warm.<br/>
"No problem. But next time you want an interview with me just ask and let me know."<br/>
"I know, but I was so excited and couldn't pass up on the opportunity!" her brown eyes gleamed with curiosity and wonder. Apex softly laughed at the young reporter's antics and said her goodbye,<br/>
"Well, I shall take my leave. Thank you for your hospitality." And with that, Apex took out her bola and secured it on a taller building before swinging away into the cold Parisian night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if Alya isn't "in character" but I'm too lazy to make two humans have a normal conversation.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cappuccino and Cinnamon Rolls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the "unofficial official" spotter for the miraculous team, Apex buys some coffee and something sweet... and somehow ends up sharing with a model? (I told you no plot involved)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These are literally brain dumps of literacy that not even that</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With her frothy hot cup of cappuccino in one hand and a box of cinnamon rolls in the other, Apex walked out of the store waiting to snack on her treats. <br/> Ladybug had assigned her to a vigil of the city (mainly because that's basically her power) and waiting and watching wasn't on the lynx hero's to-do list. But because Ladybug is the leader, Apex had to wait and watch for trouble.</p><p>  '~But nobody said I couldn't bring a snack~' she thought.</p><p> Her post was located near the Agreste Mansion which was also near the Eiffel Tower (idk its 2). She knew the Agreste kid, but never really talked to him in her civilian form. He seemed like a good guy on the outside, but on the inside, his emotions were crazy.</p><p>When the heroine first used 'Clairvoyance', her psychic power that reveals the truth, she saw Adrien's soul and that it was fuddled with grief but it still had a happy nature which is what most people see.</p><p>And speak of the devil, there he is. Apex's silver eyes scanned inside Adrien's room and found him staring at the sky. That's when the hero got the thought</p><p>'Maybe he could use some company. I should pay him a visit.'</p><p>So she hopped up to the mansion's roof, being careful not to spill her beverage and sweets, and using her bola lowered herself to his window. She knocked on his window to get his attention. </p><p>His emerald eyes blew wide at the sight.<br/>"A-Apex?!" he stammered, "wha-what are you doing here?"<br/>He opened the window to let her in and stood there with his jaw still on the floor. <br/>The sight of the model boy was both funny and adorable. He wore a cream colored turtleneck and his signature blue jeans and shoes. </p><p>"Well, I happened to be in the area and decided to stop by." The lynx hero grinned but Adrien being Chat Noir working alongside her and knowing of the hero's "enthusiasm" knew there was more to it just that.</p><p>He deadpanned, wanting for the real answer. She groaned and rolled hers, "Ugh, fine I'll tell you the real reason, but I want to put this down first." He guided her to the couch where a short coffee table stood in front of the TV. She placed the box of rolls on the table but held her hot drink in her hand. She sighed as she sat on the couch, signaling him to do the same. </p><p>" Alright the truth is is that I know sometimes you feel lonely and as a hero it is my duty to check on those I protect. I'm still new to this hero business and I know a lot of people don't like me." She looked down at her cup looking shy. </p><p>He looked at her in surprise. As Chat, he could never get more than a sentence or two at each Akuma fight or patrol;but now as Adrien, this was more emotion than she's shown to anyone EVER. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or if this was an akuma-induced dream or what. He looked down at the box she pushed towards him and opened it to find two cinnamon rolls inside. <br/>"They look so good but I really shouldn't. My dietician would kill me if they found out." He preceded to return it but she pushed it back and said,  "Then make sure they don't find out~" she winked. Silver eyes stared back into emerald ones as Apex stood and retreated to the open window. "Welp. I still have a vigil to do, so I'll excuse myself. Until next time, model boy!" </p><p> She whipped out her bola and latched onto something before sailing off into the chilly December evening. Adrien stood by the couch recounting the strange encounter with the lynx heroine. He sat on his couch and stared at the box of sweets. He smiled as her picked up one of the cinnamon rolls and bit a big bite out of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe I'll go through all the miraculous heroes(and maybe even Hawkmoth PS can't wait to make fun of him) suggestions for prompts are welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>